The present invention relates to a improved track roller device.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional track roller device is assembled as follows.
The shaft collar 1a is formed at the center part of the shaft 1 to accept a thrust. On one axial side of the shaft collar there is provided a bush collar 4 which is inserted from one axial end of the central passage 2a of the roller 2 and is press-fitted with the bush 3 having the bush flange 3a. A corresponding bushing structure is provided on the other axial side of the shaft collar so that the roller 2 is rotably supported on the shaft 1.
The flange 4a of the bush collar 4 abuts against the radially extending end surface of the roller 2 and is integrally joined with the roller 2 by the bolt 5.
The shaft collar 1a abuts against the flange 3a of the bush 3. The bush collar 4 which is press-fitted with the bush 3, is fitted in the annular gap between the shaft 1 and the central passage 2a of the roller.
The floating rings 6 and 7 are provided at both ends of the shaft 1. The covers 8 are fitted on the left and right ends of the shaft 1.
As described in the foregoing, the conventional track roller device requires a pair of bushes which are press-fitted, the bush collars for supporting the roller rotatably in relation to the shaft, and requires complicated procedures for fitting said two pairs of bushes and bush collars in the annular gap between the shaft 1 and the central passage in the last step of assembling the same. The result is that the conventional track roller device requires complicated assembly procedures and many parts for assembly, and also the capacity of the oil chamber must be decreased.